


Next in Line

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victor falls ill and Brady is out of the country, Sonny takes over the company for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Set about seven years before this universe starts. Ari is around eight at this time.

Will stood in the waiting room beside Sonny. They had all been in the room when it happened. Victor and Sonny were discussing TBD's new extension, Will was working on his laptop, and Maggie had just walked in the room when Victor just passed out.

They had been there two days now and had hardly gotten any news on him. The first day, they had finally gotten fed up. Will had to go up to the front desk and drop his last name just to get some information on if Victor was even alive. They said he was in critical condition and they would get an update soon.

That was yesterday.

Maggie was sitting down and being comforted by Adrienne while Will and Sonny stood up quickly when Daniel walked out.

"He should be fine, but he's going to need a lot of rest," Daniel explained to Will and Sonny, "He's getting tired...he shouldn't have the stress of a business on his hands."

Sonny swallowed nervously and nodded, grabbing Will's hand. They had just moved in to the mansion recently and they were still trying to get used to it and now this had to happen.

"He, uh...wants to talk to Sonny alone," Daniel explained, "Keep it brief, we don't want him under too much stress right now."

"Why does he need to talk to him alone?" Adrienne stood up, "Is everything okay?"

"Mom, I'll be fine," Sonny smiled before following Daniel to Victor's room.

Will walked over and sat beside Adrienne, "Did you get a hold of Justin and Sonny's brothers?"

"I did, they're on their way," Adrienne whispered, "He was just there to visit, you know. Then just after he left, this happens."

Will sighed, looking tired, "I need to go call and check on Ari. Hopefully she isn't torturing Henderson too much."

* * *

Will went outside to call the mansion and check on Arianna. Apparently she was fine and having a blast getting the TV all to herself.

"Okay, sweetie...okay, just make sure you go to bed on time," Will smiled, "Yes, Uncle Vic is okay, sweetie." 

"Okay, bye, daddy," she chirped before hanging up. 

Will smiled, hitting end on his phone. 

"Well, well, well," someone said suddenly, "Look who it is." 

Will looked up and saw two identical guys standing there and one tall guy in front of him. They looked vaguely familiar, but he just wasn't sure...

"Um...can I help you?" Will asked nervously.

The twins sat down on either side of him and put their arms around him. "Just making sure you're taking care of Sonny," one of the twins said.

"You know, he's very delicate," the other said sarcastically. 

"You're cute though, I'm glad he married you," the other twin snorted.

"Okay," Will stood up, "Who are you?"

"Alexander, Vic, and Joseph," someone snapped, "Leave him alone."

Will's eyes widened in shock, "Oh you're..." 

"Your loving brother in-laws?" one of the twins smirked.

"Why yes, we are," the other laughed.

Justin walked up and sighed, "Joseph and Vic, get off of him now. Sorry about them, Will...their maturity level is...low."

"Ouch, that hurts," Joseph put his hand to his heart. 

"You guys, you're here to see your Uncle Victor, go," Justin pointed to the door.

Will stood up and watched after them, "I've never met them in person...I didn't realize."

Justin sighed, "Yeah, you should have met them sooner. How is he doing?"

"They said he's doing good," Will bit his lip, "But Dr. Jonas said he doesn't want him under a lot of stress," he looked at him, "With Brady out of the country, what does this mean for Titan?" 

Justin sighed, "We'll see, Will. It's about what he wants and the future of the company." 

Will just nodded, following him back inside.

* * *

Another day passed and Will finally convinced Sonny to go back to the mansion to change and everything. They brought Ari this time since Daniel said Victor could start seeing more people.

"He wants all of the Kiriakis' in his room right now," Alex ran out, "He was pretty serious about it."

The twins, Alex, Justin, Adrienne, and Maggie started to go and Will just kept sitting with Ari. 

"Hey, let's go," Sonny said, standing there. 

"What?" Will looked up, looking confused. 

"You're part of the family, come on," Sonny rolled his eyes, "You too, princess."

"Can I see Uncle Vic now?" she crossed her arms, asking the same question for the tenth time today. And it was only noon. 

"Yes, you can see Uncle Vic now," Sonny laughed.

"Yay!" Ari jumped up and grabbed Sonny's hand, "Let's go now, Papa, quick!"

Will laughed quietly and followed them, "Someone's excited," he smiled as they walked into the room. It was a tight fit with all of them in there at this point.

"Uncle Vic!" Ari yelled, jumping up on the bed.

"Ari, be careful-" Will started.

"Oh, calm down," Victor said, "Let the kid see her Uncle Victor."

"Great-Great Uncle Victor," Joseph smirked.

Victor threw him a glare but didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna die?" Ari asked bluntly. 

Sonny pursed his lips, trying not to laugh and Will hit his shoulder gently. 

"No, I don't plan on doing that any time soon, sweetheart," Victor laughed and then looked at them, "It seems that I won't be able to keep control over Titan for some time. Sonny," he said simply, "You're in charge."

"What?!" Alex and Sonny demanded at the same time. 

Will stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Papa's the boss!" Ari yelled, "Didn't you hear him?" 

"I'm the oldest," Alex said quickly, "Uncle Victor-" 

"You're also one of the most irresponsible," Victor pointed at him, "Sonny has his own business and has settled down. It's time for him to start learning the ropes at Titan because eventually I'm going to..." he glanced down at Ari, "Well, you get the gist of it."

Alex went to say something but ended up just gritting his teeth. 

"Victor, I know you mean well, but Sonny shouldn't have to-" Adrienne started. 

"It's my company and I say that Sonny is in charge," Victor cut her off, "I'll give you time to think about it, Sonny, but I'm going to need an answer soon."

"How soon?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Today," Victor said, "I'm going to have the paperwork here soon." 

"Right, uh...Ari, how about you stay with Uncle Vic while daddy and I go and talk?" Sonny tried.

"Okay," Ari giggled and immediately started talking Victor's ear off. 

"Come on," Sonny said quietly, grabbing his hand. He walked them into the private waiting room and shut the door. 

"What do you think?" Sonny asked. Will raised an eyebrow, "Sonny, I don't know anything about business, I'm a writer. Why are you asking me?" 

"Because you're my husband and I want your input as well," Sonny sighed. 

Will pursed his lips, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to make Uncle Vic happy," Sonny sighed, "I mean...he's getting old, Will." 

"I know," Will whispered, "He's going to be okay, Sonny."

"No one can live forever," Sonny whispered. 

Will walked over and hugged him, "It's okay."

Sonny closed his eyes, hiding his face in Will's shoulder, "He's just...he's like that cool uncle, y'know? He's always been there and all he wants to do us protect his family."

Will just nodded, rubbing his back. 

Sonny swallowed and pulled away, wiping his eyes quickly, "So, uh...I guess I want to," he shrugged, "I mean...I already know a lot about business, so why not?" 

Will just nodded again, "Then...I'll support you. You supported me when I went to LA."

"Will, this is a long term thing...more than six months," Sonny whispered, grabbing his hands, "I have to know that you're okay with this. If not, I'll say that Alex should take over." 

"Sonny, I'm okay with this," Will smiled and kissed him. 

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Sonny whispered, "No more secrets."

Will laughed quietly, "Sonny, this is a huge opportunity," he smiled, "I'm glad you're stepping up to the plate...besides, Alex can't run a company, from what I've heard."

Sonny sighed, "If you're sure-" 

Will wracked his brain for something that could make his hesitance away. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You know...you in a position of power...it's kind of a turn on."

Sonny swallowed, "Really?" 

"Really," Will breathed out and kissed his neck softly, "Like...more than before." 

Sonny let out a shaky breath, "Will..."

Will grinned and kissed him on the lips this time before pulling away, "So you'll take the job?" 

Sonny grinned, wrapping arms around his waist, "You're looking at the new head of Titan Industries."


	2. Chapter 2

Will yawned as he checked his email. Sonny had been in charge of Titan Industries for a week now and so far, it had ran smoothly. Sonny was already a businessman because of TBD...there was just one thing.

"I hate it," Sonny groaned, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"You look great," Will laughed, looking through all of the emails.

"I hate suits, you know that," Sonny sighed, "I've owned TBD for years and I've always hated suits. I only wear them for special occasions. I like my clothes."

"You look professional," Will rolled his eyes.

"I looked totally professional before," Sonny snorted.

Will looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Sonny sighed, "That's just mean, Will."

Will laughed and looked back down. A new email popped up and Will looked nervous when he saw who it was from.

 **To:** Will Horton  
 **From:** Chad DiMera  
 **Subject:** Titan Industries

Dear William, I haven't talked to you in a while (because of your husband), but I saw an interesting article online today. Your husband has actually taken over Titan? At first, I thought it had to be a joke but then I remembered who I was talking about.

I have a business proposal for you. Let's combine businesses...let us take over Titan so we don't have to crush you slowly. 

**Sincerely,**  
Chad DiMera

Will gritted his teeth as he stared at the email.

"-ill? Will," Sonny said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "What's going on? You zoned out on me."

Will turned his laptop so Sonny could see, looking angry.

Sonny walked over and read it. He laughed, "He actually thinks we would even consider that?!"

"Apparently," Will muttered, "But for a business offer, he's being a total ass."

"He's not being serious, he's trying to intimidate us," Sonny sighed and grabbed the laptop, "Let me email him back."

"I'm more eloquent than you," Will smirked.

"Dork," Sonny rolled his eyes and hit reply.

Will winced at all the curse words that were included in the email, "You better sign your name to that," he mumbled, putting his head on his shoulder.

"I am, I am," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Oh, Will Horton would never use suck horrible language."

Will just rolled his eyes.

"Unless it's in bed...because then he gets really bad about-"

"Daddy! Papa!" Arianna ran in from school.

Sonny put the laptop down quickly and hit send, knowing that she was going to jump on them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Will laughed when she jumped and squished herself in between them, "How was school?"

"Okay," Ari said simply, "Can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

Sonny glanced at Will and looked at her, "Why would you want to do that, sweetie? You love school."

Ari sniffled, "People made fun of my last name."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and Will did the same. They had made the decision when Ari was two to change Ari's last name to Horton-Kiriakis. Because yes, she was their daughter now. Will had went to the jail with Sonny to ask Gabi for permission and she agreed.

"Why would they do that?" Will asked.

"They said that Kiriakises do bad things sometimes," Ari whispered, "With guns."

Sonny's eyes widened, "No, I've never touched a gun, sweetie," he lied and winced at how easily lying came to him.

"Yeah, sweetie, we don't like guns, remember?" Will asked, rubbing her back, "Don't listen to those mean kids."

Ari sniffled, "Okay," she mumbled and stared at Will, "Daddy, did you ever get made fun of?"

Will bit his lip, "Just a little bit, sweetie. You know Grammy Sami?"

"Yeah," Ari mumbled.

"Well, she got into a lot of trouble when I was little and I had to move around a lot," Will shrugged, "But look at me, I turned out fine."

"Papa says you're a dork," Ari giggled.

"Well, that's Papa's opinion," Will said and grinned, "I think Papa is a bigger dork, don't you?"

Ari just giggled.

"And you know...Papa is way more ticklish than I am," Will whispered.

"Don't you dare," Sonny pointed at them. He was met with identical glinting blue eyes before Ari giggled and jumped on him, tickling his neck while Will tickled his sides.

"No, no, no!" Sonny said through fits of giggles.

"Sir," Henderson interrupted them.

Sonny looked up and saw a bunch of men in suits behind him. They were investors and official men from the board.

"Uh...hey there," Sonny stood up and fixed his tie, placing Ari in Will's lap, "I'm Sonny."

"We're looking for _Jackson_ Kiriakis," one of the men said, "Do you know where I could find him?"

"Oh, that's me, sorry," Sonny laughed, "Sonny's a nickname," he held out his hand, "I'm Jackson Kiriakis, Victor's great-nephew."

"Yes," the man said, shaking his hand slowly, "It's a...pleasure to meet you."

"Oh," Sonny said, "That's Will and Ari...my husband and our daughter."

"Your husband?" the man asked.

 _Oh no,_ Will thought.

"Yeah, my husband," Sonny said. Will could already tell he was starting to get riled up.

"Will Horton? The writer?" the man laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Will smiled and waved from where Ari was sitting on his lap, "I would get up but Ari doesn't seem to want to let me."

"Uh...we can talk in the office," Sonny said, "Henderson, will you show them? I need to talk to Will and Ari."

Henderson just nodded and led the men away.

Sonny breathed out a sign of relief, "That didn't go that bad, right?"

"You were charming," Will laughed.

"Good job, Papa!" Ari giggled.

Sonny walked over and kissed Ari on the head, "Thank you, sweetie."

Will snorted, "Well then."

Sonny laughed and kissed him on the lips quickly, "Okay...I can do this," he took a deep breath, "One for good luck?"

Will smiled and kissed him again quickly and Ari leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," Sonny sighed in relief and ran out quickly.

"Papa's funny," Ari giggled.

"Yes, he is," Will laughed, "So, how about we go to the park?"

"Yay!" Ari giggled, getting up and running out of the room.

"Get your coat!" Will called, laughing.

* * *

Will got back and Ari immediately ran upstairs to color a picture of what they did at the park today. The house was silent other than that. 

Will closed the door and walked in to the living room.

"Sonny?" Will asked when he saw him sitting with his head in his hands. 

"I think I messed up," Sonny whispered, rubbing his eyes. 

Will's eyes widened when he saw the empty glass on the table, knowing what was in it before that just because of how Sonny was acting and how much he smelled like alcohol. 

"I'm sure you didn't," Will said, walking over and sitting down. He put his hand on his shoulder, "And if you did, it's probably fixable." 

"Will, what do you know about business?" Sonny snapped. 

Will pulled his hand away.

"Will," Sonny took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out," he whispered, "I said all the wrong things a-and some of them looked at me like I was an idiot...c'mere," he whispered, opening his arms. 

Will swallowed and let Sonny hug him closer to him on the couch, "It was your first day with the board, Sonny...it'll get better."

Sonny took a shaky breath, "I just want to make Uncle Vic proud." 

"You will," Will kissed his cheek, "I promise," he looked up at him, "And...let's not go down the drinking path?"

"Right...sorry," Sonny mumbled, "I just had half a glass...it usually worked for Brady and sometimes Uncle Vic, but it didn't help calm me down at all."

Will leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Let's only drink to have fun now."

"Of course," Sonny swallowed, changing the subject quickly, "So how was the park?"

"Well, Ari wanted me to climb that big rope latter with her and then I fell on my ass," Will said, "Guess what none of us are doing next time?"

Sonny laughed, "Your poor ass," his hand started to slide down his back. 

"Daddy! Is Papa home?! I drew a picture of what we did today!" Ari yelled, running downstairs.

Will grabbed Sonny's hand from his back quickly, smiling when Ari walked in.

* * *

Will walked into the mansion from work and froze when he heard yelling. It wasn't Chad that Sonny was yelling at...it sounded like Alex.

"What are you doing?" Will asked when he saw the twins leaning on the double doors and listening.

"Listening to little bro go off on big bro," Joseph snickered.

"Yeah, never thought this would happen," Vic laughed.

Will looked confused, "Sonny and Alex are fighting?"

"Yeah, it's getting pretty nasty in there," Joseph said.

"Alex wanted to control the company," Vic shrugged, "All of us knew that, even Uncle Vic...so when he gave control to Sonny..."

"Well, let's just say we knew this was coming," Joseph shrugged, leaning on the wall. 

Alex came storming out of the room and gritted his teeth, "Move, idiots!" he yelled at the twins. He walked out quickly, slamming the door behind him. 

Will walked in quickly and saw Sonny standing there, "Are you okay?"

Sonny just nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Will hugged him quickly, seeing the stressed look on his face, "It's going to be okay."

Sonny took a shaky breath and nodded, "Right," he whispered, "I just hate that he's so mad at me. I-I didn't ask for this, Will."

"I know," Will kissed him softly, "He'll come around eventually."

"He's going back to Dubai soon and so are the twins," Sonny whispered, "If he does come around, he won't be here."

"I'll always be here, okay?" Will whispered.

"Good," Sonny swallowed, closing his eyes and putting his head on his shoulder, "Promise?"

"I promise," Will smiled.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you," Will smiled, holding his hand out to Alex, "I mean...not under the best terms, but I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

Alex sighed and pulled him into a hug, "I don't do handshakes, kid."

Will hugged him back hesitantly, "Okay...well, nice meeting you."

Alex pulled away and smiled, holding him by his shoulders, "You're a good addition to the family, you fit in." 

Will smiled slightly, "Thanks, Alex."

"And you, "Alex kneeled down to Ari, "Make sure they keep spoiling you. And make sure you call your Uncle Alex sometime soon, yeah? The last time I saw a picture you were tiny." 

Ari giggled, "Okay," she grinned before hugging him.

Will looked over to where Sonny was telling the twins goodbye with Justin and Adrienne and smiled at him. 

Sonny smiled back before hugging Joseph and Vic tightly.

Will smiled and waved at Alex before walking over to Sonny, "You should talk to him." 

Sonny just shook his head and put his arm around Will, "No," he said simply. 

"Hey, you better call us," Joseph pulled Will away from Sonny. 

"Yeah, you're a cute little guy," Vic hugged him quickly.

"And you better treat him right," Joseph hugged him as well.

"And he better treat you right," Vic added, "If not...we expect to hear from you."

"We expect to hear from you regardless," Joseph added. 

"Okay, Thing One and Thing Two," Alex walked over and grabbed their shirts, "You're almost thirty, time to grow up. Last boarding call was just called."

"By, parents," both the twins said, hugging them and kissing their cheeks. 

"Bye, dad," Alex hugged Justin and hugged Adrienne, "Bye, Adrienne," he smiled at her. He looked at Sonny before stalking away. 

The twins waved before walking away as well. 

"They're so weird," Sonny said under his breath, watching the twins.

"They're funny," Will smiled, "They're like an immature version of you."

"They're adopted," Sonny snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Sonny, be nice to your brothers," Adrienne said simply.

"Yes, mom," Sonny took a deep breath, turning to Will, "We should talk tonight...it's important."

Will raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Oh," Will said breathlessly as Sonny flopped off of him, "So that's what they call talking now?" 

Sonny laughed breathlessly, "Sorry...not really what I wanted to talk about. You just looked so amazing." 

Will rolled his eyes and kissed his neck quickly before flopping back again, "Time for bed."

"Damn, I forgot you were one of those," Sonny snorted. 

"One of what?" Will sat up. 

"The kind who just like to cuddle and sleep after sex," Sonny snickered, leaning down and kissing his neck again, "You can sleep in a minute, I still need to talk to you." 

Will sighed, sitting up, "Fine, make it quick. I'm tired." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning across him to grab the papers off of the table. He flopped back and opened it. 

"That's the official contract?" Will asked, looking at it. 

Sonny nodded, staring at it, "Will..."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"This is permanent," Sonny whispered.

"What?" Will asked in shock, looking at the papers, "Victor is giving you the company? I thought this was temporary. Are you sure there isn't a mistake?"

"I called him the day I met with the board for the first time," Sonny swallowed, "That's why I was so messed up when you got back...I just didn't know how to tell you so I waited until I got these."

"So if you sign this...you own all of Titan?" Will asked in shock. 

Sonny nodded.

"What about Brady?" Will asked.

"Uncle Vic says that he isn't mature enough to take over this," Sonny swallowed, "Will, he said I'm the only one he trusts to take care of the _entire_ company."

"Sonny, I told you," Will said, "I support you no matter what and I won't leave," he kissed him, "You're my husband and Ari's other dad...and I love you." 

Sonny took a shaky breath, "So...we're doing this?"

"Looks like," Will nodded. 

Sonny nodded and grabbed a pen, "Okay then," he whispered, signing his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of this being a story about Sonny becoming the head of the company, it kind of starts to explain Will's loyalty to Sonny through thick and thin in some of the other stories in this universe.


End file.
